


What It All Means

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I took some liberty on the timeline, One Shot, Spoilers for Season 2, philinda au, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing he rescued from the Bus was the one thing she never imagined he'd save. But it meant the world, and what it represented...was something he knew they'd remember forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It All Means

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing pregnancy fics that are long, but this just had to be written.
> 
> Contains spoilers for season 2.

“You saved it.” She let the stick sit lightly on her palm, fingers still splayed out flat in acceptance of the gift. Afraid to curl them around it, afraid it wasn't real and absolutely certain that it was. “I thought I-”

“You did. I was doing a final run through, snagged it out of your bunk before we left.” He'd made a last ditch attempt to be sure they lost as little as possible, a mournful trudging through the Bus before it left the Playground for the suicide run it had never agreed to. If the Bus was alive he wondered if it would have asked to be spared, would have asked Mom and Dad if they could let it stay home instead of joining the family on what was the worst vacation _ever_. “It's the last thing you and I did together, and it's too important to be lost in the ocean.”

“You really think so?” They'd never discussed it, what the little plastic stick represented or what the two blue lines so brightly standing out against the white meant for the definition of their relationship. When she'd come to him in the middle of the night after coming home again, after leaving because he'd been mean- he'd thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't angry because he hadn't understood how much he meant to her. Until his hands had touched her body and she'd whispered in his ear he hadn't  _really_ understood just what it meant to be  _loved_ by Melinda May- but it had only hit home the day she'd walked into his office on the Bus and shown him what that night had done for both of them. What loving each other had meant and would mean from that day forward.

She'd hidden it from the team, for as long as possible, and only once the swelling of her stomach had become impossible to keep secret had she brought him out before their tiny family to announce the news. That there would be another mouth among them, whose squalls and cries would wake them all at night and echo through the halls of the Playground...and that his or her arrival would usher in a change that none of them had ever thought they'd see.

“Of course I do.” He reached for her, placed his hands palm down around the shape of their baby's head, prominent for just a moment as the life inside her shifted. “I thought you'd want to see it before she gets her- remember how this all started.”

“Oh, trust me. I remember  _exactly_ how this all all started.” Melinda let her own free hand cover his, winced slightly as the baby moved again and her expression shifted to one of amazement. “And I think we're both going to remember this.”

“Should I be getting Simmons?”

“Definitely.” Her eyes sparkled, and her fingers curled tightly around the pregnancy test as the ones covering his hand tightened around his. “Tell her we're ready to welcome the newest S.H.I.E.L.D agent into the world.”


End file.
